Rondure Magic
Rondure Magic (ラウンドマジック, Rondoru Majikku) is a Caster Magic. Rondure Magic, also known as "Orb Magic" or even as "Round Magic" allows the user to wield orbs. Orbs are a magic entity that have many different shapes, colors and sizes. The orbs a Rondure Mage uses is determined mainly on the Wizards personality. Rondure Magic is a form of defensive, offensive, support and healing magic. Rondure Magic is utilized by mages known as Rondure Wizards, Orb Holders, or, more uncommonly, Orb Wielders. Description The word "Rondure" is the French word for "Round". It is named this after the round figure of the orbs. As far as Fiore and distant lands, there have been only two known users. Although it might not seem helpful in combat, the first known user, Asume Chiasa, was very skilled in it, and could utilize her magic in multiple ways. She was considered very powerful, and some civilians considered her "unstoppable". There are many ways to utilize this magic, such as dropping enemies from very large heights, blocking attacks, and even summoning "Healing Spheres" where, anybody, wizard or civilian, would be healed internally and externally. However, there are a few downsides to using this magic. In casting any kind of "Defense Orb", any attacks the shield deflects, will deal half of that damage to the caster. It's could even cause physical bleeding and cuts. It will not, however, dismember a caster. This side effect could potentially be fatal to the caster if not used correctly. In addition, casting a "Healing Sphere" will use a portion of the casters magic power per person healed. This could also cause dire situations when working with friends. Historians believe this is why Asume Chiasa might have mainly used her orbs for support magic, or worked alone. It has also been shown that users of this magic can also contain separate "environments" where the caster of a certain spell can contain parts of Winter collected during the season, can maintain it's environment on the hottest Summer days. Certain orbs can even carry objects and people, having it's own Carbon Monoxide removal system. This is useful in underwater situations, or situations where there is no Oxygen. Another downside, however, is the orbs can only be cast withing 10 miles of the caster or less. Any further, and the signal is lost, where the spell becomes null and void. However, very rarely, a wizard can cast further, but this would require an immense amount of magic power. Basic Spells *'Orb of Tranquility '(平静のオーブ, Heisei no Ō''bu): This spell, summons an orb that stretches to a maximum radius of about 10 meters (32.80 feet). Everyone inside, wizard or not, will be healed both internally and externally. This spell can replenish the magic power of a wizard, however, a portion of the casters magic power will be used to heal the people inside the orb. If there's more people, it will require more magic power to heal all of them. *Orb of Fear ''(恐怖のオーブ, Kyōfu no Ō''bu): This spell, is more of a stronger spell. It requires a slightly higher amount of magic power to summon. This orb wraps around the enemy. The orb pulls the deepest fears out of the mind of the target. These fears are then personified, and they are forced to either live, or relive these fears. Most people consider this spell inhumane, so in result, Rondure Wizards very seldom summon this kind of orb. This spell should be used in dire situations only. *Orb of Acquiring ''(獲得のオーブ, Kakutoku no Ō''bu): This spell doesn't require too much magic power to summon. This spell isn't very helpful in combat, but can be useful elsewhere. With this spell, the caster keep pieces of nature, weather, or objects in this orb and they will be left intact while inside this orb. Asume Chiasa used this spell to collect pieces of Summer in the year 723 which were used to solve a problem with a world-wide freeze brought on by a dark wizard. *Orb of Reinforcement ''(補強のオーブ, Hokyō no Ōbu): This spell cannot be summoned by all Rondure Wizards. It is an incredibly powerful spell. Based on the way the caster performs this spell will summon allies from a certain place. It could either be the dead, nearby animals, nearby objects, or even take control of enemy minions for a specific time period. Summoning the dead and objects is slightly easier than taking control of enemy minions or animals. Due to the lifeless form of objects and corpses. *''Orb of Augmentation ''(オーブンオブオーグメント, Ōbun'obuōgumento) This spell is a form of support magic. The orb summoned will stretch to a maximum radius of about 15 meters, (49.21 feet). Anybody inside will gain an advantage. The caster uses a portion of their magic power to enhance the physical and mental aspects of anyone inside. Once again, it applies. If there's more people, it will require more magic power to enhance everybody. This spell will increase the strength, replenish magic power, and provide everyone inside with a burst of adrenaline. The caster however, will not be affected. *''Orb of Great Heights ''(偉大な高台のオーブ, Idaina Kōdai no Ō''bu): This spell is a good way to quickly deal with enemies for a short time. The orb will be wrapped around the target, similar to the 'Orb of Fear. 'This orb then quickly expands, and shoots to an extreme height. The orb will then vanish, dropping the target to the ground. A downside with this spell towards the caster however, is the orb will drain the casters magic power, using it to go higher. It should only be used as a backup plan, because if it fails, the caster will barely have enough magic power to be able to stand. The magic power will replenish like normal. This spell just drains the caster. Super Spells *Rondure Magic: Wrath of Asume ''(ロンドルマジック：朱鷺の怒り, Rondorumajikku: Toki no Ikari): This spell is what is known as a Super Spell ''that was discovered by the first known user, Asume Chiasa. This spell, when the incantation is spoken correctly, the caster will begin to glow. This color is determined by the personality of the caster. A flurry of orbs will appear in the sky around the area. The caster will no longer glow after all of the orbs have appeared. The caster must then say ''"Strike!" and these orbs will fall. These orbs will not strike the caster or anybody the caster sees as a friend. The strength of the strike is dependent on the power of the caster. This spell is known to require immense amounts of magic power. *''Rondure Magic: Falling Hope ''(ラウンドマジック：落ちる希望, Raundo Majikku: Ochiru Kibō) This is also known a Super Spell, ''named by the wizard who discovered it, Asume Chiasa. This spell, when cast, orbs will target everyone the caster sees as a foe, the orb will then wrap around the target, and will drain their sense of hope, if any. This may cause them to give up or surrender. However, the more hope that is drained, it will add small amounts of strength to the enemy. If they don't give up, the chances for the caster to win the battle, drop. This is an extreme disadvantage. *Rondure Magic: Fury '(ラウンドマジック：怒り, Raundo Majikku: Ikari) This spell is the last known '''Super Spell, also discovered by Asume Chiasa. Similar to Rondure Magic: Wrath of Asume, the caster will glow when the incantation is spoken correctly. A set of 7 giant orbs will surround the target. These will swallow the target, draining their magic power before releasing them. Unfortunately, casting this spell will come at a great cost. Using this spell curses the cast with a Curse of Anti-Magic. The caster will no longer be able to cast spells, until a cure is found. The cure is unknown. Trivia *Rondure is French for "round". *Rondure Magic strongly relies on personalities to determine the colors of the orbs a Rondure Wizard uses. *Any spell that requires an incantation will usually be in some Ancient Script or French. *The two known users of Rondure Magic are Katsumi Mio and Asume Chiasa (Former).